Divided We Fall
by UKZ
Summary: ‘Divided we fall, united we stand’ does that statement ring true for the Radical Squadron, when divided after T-Bone and the TurboKat get sucked into a black-hole? -Full Summary Inside.-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I'm quite rusty when it comes to writing but hope it's not too bad when I get more chapters done hopefully I'll get back into the 'jist' of writing.

**Summary:** 'Divided we fall, united we stand' does that statement ring true for the Radical Squadron, when divided after T-Bone and the TurboKat get sucked into a black-hole? While gone the Villains of MegaKat City form a truce and 'Mega Alliance' to take out the one remaining SWAT Kat, will he fall divided from his partner? _-Eh I suck a summaries, please just R&R.-_

**Title:** Divided We Fall.

**Chapter #1:** Mega Alliance.

Groaning as he woke the tabby was laying on his back, G-Suit torn in many places and covered in mud and blood it could hardly be recognized not a hint of red or blue could be seen, his chest roughly bandaged, lifting his left arm up to rub his throbbing head as if it would stop the throb, as he did he noticed his wasn't wearing his helmet, he searched his memories to find out why but nothing came to him, he couldn't recall how or who put him where he was or wounded him, sitting up slowly his eyes still closed he rubbed them with his thumb and index finger before he opened them, his vision was at first blurry for a few moments he blinked a few times in an effort to clear his vision, when it did finally clear he found himself surrounded by tree trunks sprouting up from the muddy ground they made a circle around the tabby he was trapped by trees, upon after looking up he realized he wasn't at all trapped the tree trunks didn't touch each other at the top he could easily climb out, he looked around for his partner, no sign of him or the TuborKat, he slowly stood up wincing in pain as it shot through him, his chest wound bleeding through the bandages, it was his biggest wound, three large scratch marks running diagonally down his chest starting from his left shoulder going down to his right side stopping near his kidneys, the middle slash was deeper than the others is was close to revelling his bone, the other two however were not so bad but still were deep enough to cause the tabby great pain, he also had minor cuts and burses over his arms and legs none greater than his chest wound however he also had a torn right ear.

Once he was standing steady on his feet, he looked around past the tree trunks that blocked him in, nothing, there was no city buildings nor were there any kats, all the tabby could make out was trees dead ones, they had no leafs on them lest the ones he could see didn't.

"Where the heck am I?" His voice dry and cracked as he spoke, he looked up to the sky, it was dark not a single cloud could be seen and for that matter there was no moon or sun, but it wasn't pitch black he could see verily well.

* * *

"T-Bone, buddy do you copy? Come on pal, please respond!" Razor desperately tried to contact his partner, for the past few hours he tired radioing his friend but every time he only got static as his answer.

The slimmer SWAT Kat was in the Hanger trying every method he could to reach his lost partner; who has now been gone for ten hours, over them hours Razor tried every way possible three times over to reach his buddy, none to any avail, his right upper leg was roughly bandaged up from having a large deep gash, blood soaked through it but it no longer bled it had finally stopped after a long two hours, every minute seemed like it dragged on.

Still suited up in his G-suit, Glovatrix still on helmet also, he sat on the Cyclotron looking over at an empty plat form the TurboKat once occupied, the Hanger seemed empty without it and the burly tabby, Razor himself felt empty without his partner and the one he came to call his best buddy.

Giving the Cyclotron a few quick revs the creamy kat took off through the tunnel heading to where he last saw his partner and jet, as he rode to the spot how he became to being solo played in his mind like a horrible black and white movie.

--

"_I'll meet you on the roof of MegaKat biochemical labs in t-minis 20 minutes, out." Razor said as he swerved left and right to avoid getting pounced on by zombies like kats that were hot on his tail, he was hesitant to use his weapons on them, they after all use to be normal kats like him so in hoping there might be a way to reverse what's happened to them he didn't want to harm any. _

_T-Bone flew over the Cyclotron keeping an eye on his partner making sure he didn't become a zombie's dinner. _

_Suddenly and quickly what looked like one of the Past Masters time vortexes appeared in the sky only it didn't carry the lighting that his time vortexes did, it was the size of one but it looked more like a black hole then vortex._

"_Crud!" T-Bone yelled in surprise as the TurboKat got pulled towards the hole._

"_T-BONE! Get your tail away from that!" Razor yelled over the intercom seeing the jet get pulled toward the black-hole._

"_I'm trying buddy, the engines are at maximum thrusters." T-Bone replied though his gritted teeth as he tried to steer the jet away from the black-hole, but nothing he did worked the force of the black-holes suction was too powerful._

_Razor could only watch in horror as his partner got sucked into the black-hole nothing on the Cyclotron could reach that high in the sky, he thought about telling his partner to eject but he could feel the wind of that hole and knew that'd only end badly. "Come on Hot-Shot don't let a little black-hole beat you and the TurboKat!" Still managing to dodge the zombies as he watched and hoped one of his buddies miracles would accrue. _

_But no such miracle came, the sleek black jet and the cocky pilot were sucked into the hole once in the hole the jet span wildly T-Bone struggled to gain control but he managed to level the jet._

--

That memory played over and over as the slim SWAT Kat looked up in the sky right where the black-hole appeared and swallowed his friend, the sky now was calm a few clouds floated in the sky the sun shown, he stayed out of sight in a alley he was in no mood to deal with anyone, he sighed lowering his head. "Chance..." He mumbled in a very low tone. "T-Bone!" He yelled through the radio this time. "Do you copy me pal?" Getting no response but the same old static the small kat sighed again as he did his whole body shrunk as if the sigh deflated him.

Lost in a train of thought of all the close calls they duo had and tight spots they got out of, the slimmer SWAT Kats mind raced with all the 'what if' thoughts, he stared blankly at the ground.

* * *

"Whosss to sssay you don't double crosss usss when we do take that SWAT Kat out?" Dr. Viper hissed thrashing his lizard like tail.

He spoke to Dark Kat eyes glowing as he looked up at the purple demon like kat. "You have my word I won't, isn't taking out that meddling SWAT Kat worth putting petty differences we have aside, with one SWAT Kat dead there's no chance the other one winning against our Mega Alliance, if he does return."

"Your word meansss nothing to me Dark Kat, but I'm in only until we get that SSWAT Kat." Viper hissed again this time adding a menacing laugh which Dark Kat joined him with.

"Now my villainess friends, let's rid this city of its hero." Dark Kat spoke with a menacing tone.

Dr. Viper was the last villain the purple villain had convinced to join his 'Mega Alliance.' Chop Shop, Hard Drive, Turmoil, Rex Shard formerly crystal menace now upgraded to diamond menace, Dr. Green Box and his newly build Zed, the unwilling Metallikats Molly and Mac, Morbulus the former giant bacteria resorted almost to his normal kat self, the Past Master and the insane kat Mad Kat were the others he had recruited, now was their chance to strike, with one SWAT Kat gone and the other wounded both mentally and physically it seemed fate was on the Villains side.

The villains hide out was on the outskirts of the city underground out of sight and out of detection, it was wired up with technical gadgets and highly lethal weapons and powerful vehicles of all sorts filled the two hangers most stolen some a very few were made.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry if there is any mistakes, I was to lazy to re-read through it, next chapter will be longer, please let me know what you though R&R, also SWAT Kats rule. =3


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Answers

**Chapter 2:**Searching For Clues/Seeking Answer.

**Note:** Memories are _italicized._

**Authors Note:** Thank you too, **Cody Furlong, JB Furlong** (on ), **85crimsonred **and** Silverfang8596** (on ) for reviewing the first chapter and double thanks to **Cody** for reviewing on here and on .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the **SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron** or any characters unless it's an OC of mine but none are in this story they are all characters © to Hanna-Barbera Productions and Turner Program Services.

* * *

Razor shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts and memories, he began to think of ways to re-open the black hole or who could help him with it, one kat came to his mind, surely she could help, with that little faint hope he started the Cyclotron and headed for the Natural History Museum.

* * *

Meanwhile with the tabby he hadn't moved for a few minutes, he stood firmly in his place trying to re-call how he got to where he is now and just what happened, his head felt light headed as he fought off dizzy spells, shaking his head slightly in an effort to clear his mind, when he had no luck with his memories the tabby tried to get out of where he woke from it felt like he was caged and the burly striped tom didn't like that feeling.

His body felt numb he couldn't feel most of his pain the numbness made sure of that, which made the tabby come to think his wounds were not that bad so reaching his arms up to grab two tree trunks to climb out the tabby winced as great pain shot through his chest he immediately brought his arms back down.

"Cripps, they must be worst then they feel." He mumbled to himself looking down at his bandaged chest. "Oh well.. Suck it up T-Bone, you have a partner to back up... Wherever he is."

He sighed and retried his escape gritting his teeth as he lifted his arms once again this time not retreating them to his side when the pain came to him, he managed to climb to the top it wasn't that high but every movement the tabby made was accompanied with great pain.

Once at the top, he climbed over to the other side, but stopped for a moment to catch his breath, however he didn't stop for long the pain was too great he had to climb down before his arms gave way.

Once on the muddy ground he slowly sat down, leaning against the tree trunks breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight as the pain pulsed through his chest, the other small cuts didn't hurt or if they did his chest pain was numbing them out, they had stop bleeding a while ago but they didn't at all look too clean, most were covered over with mud.

T-Bone stayed in that spot for what seemed like to the tabby a life time, while waiting for the pain to subside he again tried to recall his memories, this time having better luck.

--

"_Haha that Scaredy Kat sure knows how to make Halloween more fun." Chance said still laughing as he walked into the work station of the garage._

_Jake just walked by his friend, Halloween brought out the worst in the more gentle of the two. "It's done." He said making his way down to the Hanger._

_Chance just sighed shaking his head as he walked outside to the yard where the two train, he knows his friend hates Halloween but he hasn't a clue why, he had asked him once and got an uncharacteristically snappy answer so he didn't push or ask again. _

_Running though the obstacle course the two made a while back, jumping and weaving through the tyres Chance couldn't help but smile at the memories that came to his mind as he remembered what Halloween was like when he was a kitten, sure he grew up in a poor rundown neighbourhood but that never stopped the tabby from making the best of that holiday._

_Upon hearing the alarm from a small pager in his pocket Chance made his way to the Hanger. _

"_What's the emergency this time?" He asked making his way to a locker with 'TB' marked on it._

"_Kats turning into monsters by someone or thing, sounds like Snake-Pusses work to me, their after the Mayor." Jake answered already in his G-Suit. _

"_Monsters?" Chance now fully in his G-suit asked looking over at his slimmer friend._

"_Yeah, that's what Callie said." Razor replied getting into the gunners seat of the TurboKat._

_T-Bone shrugged getting into the jet himself, that wasn't much to go on, 'monsters' they fought against them every time they got a call. "Geez buddy that's not a lot to go on, did Callie say anything else?" The tabby asked strapping himself in as the Jet was lowered down to the runway that opened up at the back of the salvage yard._

"_Negative T-Bone, she only said they were monsters, what's the matter pal? Afraid you won't be back in time to trick-or-treat?" Razor threw his partner a fangy grin as they waited for the red light on the wall to turn green, telling them that the open to the Hanger was fully open and clear for takeoff._

"_More like afraid I'm going to miss the Scaredy Kat trick-or-treat special." T-Bone replied watching the light as soon as it turned green he was ready with his quick reaction time he pushed the thrusters to max and the sleek black jet took off out of the Hanger and into the skies of MagaKat city._

--

Knocked out of the memory by voices, the tabby snapped his eyes open, he couldn't see anyone, at first he thought he was going mad, until he heard them again, he couldn't make out what they we're saying but they seemed somewhat familiar to him and kat like.

He managed to shakily stand unsteady on his feet, one hand lightly holding his chest as if it would rid him of the pain; he looked around for the owners of the voices in doing so he caught a glance of a very familiar black and red jet, but seen no owners of the voices.

Taking another quick look around the tabby slowly made his way to the jet, looking back at the tree trunks for a moment wondering why he didn't see the jet when he looked around earlier, he just shrugged that off, he had more important things to worry about, like where he was and where his buddy was.

Stopping and leaning against a tree the tabby was feeling dizzy and out of breath, he didn't know the extent of his wounds and just how much blood he lost, all he did know was he never felt this drained before, it wasn't just his psychical wounds that drained him, his thoughts did also, that memory he re-called didn't help him answer any of his questions he had, only that he now knew he was missing Scaredy Kat.

Taking a few breaths the burly SWAT Kat sucked up his pain and walked on, he had no idea if his partner was alright or not and he didn't want to waste a second if he needed back up.

Finally making it to the jet, the tabby found himself with another dilemma; he was in no shape to jump up into the cockpit. "Crud." He growled, feeling around in his G-suits pockets for a remote that lowered a ladder from one of the TurboKat's VTOL engines, but there he had no luck also, all his pockets were torn open and had no chance of holding anything in them.

He looked up at the sleek jet, it looked like it could fly, besides a few dents and scratches here and there it looked fine to fly, the cockpit was open but empty.

Sighing frustrated T-Bone wasn't use to feeling this weak and useless, and frankly he didn't want to get use to it, he closed his eyes tight gritted his teeth getting himself ready to jump up onto the wing.

The tabby managed just to jump high enough to get onto the TurboKat's wing, landing face down he let out a cry of pain when his chest connected with the cold metal wing, he slowly turned onto his back breathing heavily eyes shut tight in pain.

The pain shot through his body and he felt as if he was going to bite the big litter box in the sky, the bandages were now soaked in blood, the crimson liquid seeped through and onto the wing, the tabby was in too much pain to even try to think about stopping the bleeding, but he knew if he didn't soon he would be in the big litter box.

He slowly and carefully got to his feet unsteadily for a few moments, he held his right arm across his chest and still breathing heavily he took slow steady steps to the jets cockpit.

"I'm no help to anyone in the shape I'm in." The tabby mumbled to himself as he lent his left hand on the opening of the cockpit, he looked at the gunners seat – Razor's seat. "Hope you're in better shape than me kiddo." He sighed painfully as he lifted his right leg over to get in to his seat – the pilots seat.

Once in his seat he felt around the sides of it, searching for something as he did he didn't move any part of his body besides his arms, his chest throbbed with pain but he tried his best to ignore it. "Yes." He let a small triumphant grin come across his face as he found what he was looking for; lifting it out of its hiding place, revealing a white container with a red cross label on it signalizing it was a medical pack or first aid kit, he sat it on his lap and opened it hoping praying it wasn't empty.

The tabby sighed relived when he seen it was fully stocked, bandages and other medical supplies filled the container, he took out what he needed – the bandages – and put the container back.

Taking a hesitantly deep breath before the stripped SWAT Kat lifted his back off the seat and began to bandage his chest up; once he was done he laid back closing his eyes. "Maybe a quick rest won't hurt... I'm no good to Razor in this condition." He mumbled looking up to the sky wondering where his partner was and just where he was, thoughts danced through the tabby's mind before he gave into the darkness, he could no longer stay conscious.

--

"_Crud, where the heck am I?" The tabby looked back from where he came but nothing but blackness could be seen not exit or entry from where he came in._

_He looked around, he couldn't tell if he was moving or not, the jet engines were still going but outside the cockpit it looked apart from eerily creepy still, he couldn't feel any G-forces either. _

_Then suddenly a bright yellow light shown in the distance and as the jet got closer, or seemed to get closer, the light got bigger till it became the size of the black-hole that sucked him in and suddenly the tabby could feel G-forces again they hit him so suddenly they threw him back in his seat but he managed to fight the feeling of passing out. _

_The TurboKat got pulled into the yellow hole temporally being blinded by the brightness the tabby shut his eyes tight as soon as the bright glow was gone he quickly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to what was now darkness not pitch black however, just looked like it was night, he surveyed his surroundings, it looked like he was in MegaKat swamp, dead trees and what looked like to the pilot tar pits, no matter how far he looked all he could see was the same trees that were clearly dead, moss hung off them and not a leaf could be seen on any, the tar pits bubbled over and didn't look to inviting._

_Snapping the tabby out of his daze he had fallen in looking around the area was the alarm sounding in the cockpit of the jet. "Crud!" T-Bone yelled as he tried to control the jet as much as he could as it plummeted from the sky due to running out of fuel._

_He managed to land the TurboKat in one peace in a clearing; he stopped the jet before it managed to roll into a tar pit. "That was close, just great must have used all the fuel trying to blast free from that black-hole." T-Bone sighed as he removed his helmet and opened the canopy; he stood up and looked around the area, nothing, on life forms of any kind just dead trees. "What did I land in some old horror flick?" T-Bone joked to calm himself down, he was getting nervous something told him there would be no gas stations, which in turn meant he couldn't refuel to get back to help his buddy, taking another look around he mumbled. "No volcanos either." As he remembered Razor used volcanic acid as fuel once before._

_He jumped from the jet onto the muddy grassless ground mud spatted onto his flight suit; he bent down picking one of the many twigs from the ground, he then walked over to a tar pit he poked the twig in it as soon as he did it melted away. "Wow that crud must be some kind of acid." He said looking at the end of the twig that was now charcoal. _

_He sighed looking around. 'Come on T-Bone, think.. Uh crud Razor was always the brains in getting us out of tight spots, you better be alright bud.' He exhaled again tail thrashing annoyingly. _

"_What the...?" The tabby got into a defensive stance hands clinched into fists, feet firmly on the ground, legs slightly apart, arms raised so his fists were level with his chest upon hearing a hissing sound that sounded somewhat like Snake-Puss. "Alright I heard you now show yourself!" He growled tail now thrashing furiously. _

_A few minutes past and not a single movement came from anywhere only the tabby's tail thrashing, that came to T-Bone realizing there wasn't any wind not even a small breeze. _

_He waited a few more minutes listening intently trying to make out any sound, but not a single sound came to his ears not even the hiss he heard earlier._

--

* * *

While only a few minutes past where the tabby was, hours had went by in MegaKat city, Razor was with Dr. Sinian, waiting in her office while she was getting some books from the basement library of the museum.

While waiting the slimmer SWAT Kat tried to radio his partner for what seemed like the hundredth time. "T-Bone, do you copy me bud?" Razor voice was low and full of hopelessness, he sighed getting nothing but the same static as his answer.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I had trouble finding the books." Dr. Sinian said as she entered her office closing the door behind her, a three books in her left arm.

"It's ok Dr. Sinian." Razor spoke with a low some-what depressed tone. "One of these will help me find T-Bone?" He asked helping the dark furred she-kat as she sat at her desk.

"Em perhaps, from what you've told me, the hole that swallow your partner sounds like a dimensional hole. It's sort of like one of the Pastmaster's time vortexes but instead of taking you to the past it puts you in another demotion all together." Abby answered the troubled SWAT Kat. She looked over his features; trying to make out what expression he was showing.

"Can we re-open the dimensional hole, Dr. Sinian, and get T-Bone back home?" Now more hopeful, Razor smiled slightly; at least now he knew his partner was alive.

Thinking for a few moments before answering the slim SWAT Kat, Abby flipped through one of the books. "I think so..." She answered looking down reading a page of the book.

Razor waited silently for her to confirm her answer.

"Oh yes, there is a way to open that same hole again and get T-Bone back..." She paused for a moment reading on. "But, it requires some err..." She paused again looking over at the cinnamon masked vigilante.

Razor blinked waiting for her to continue. "Requires what Dr. Sinian?" He finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

The museum curator hesitated with her answer. "This symbol here." She turned the book to Razor showing him a picture of an oval shape with two strikes going through the center of the oval. "To be drawn in sand and has to be exactly 7 meters in length and 2.3 meters in width also it has to be..." She hesitated again before continuing. "Filled with... Fresh blood."

Razor bent down over the table and looked closely at the picture, pushing a button the side of his helmet a quick flash came from the red triangle on it, he then looked at a Dr. Sinian. "Thank you for your help, Dr. Sinian." At that the slimmer SWAT Kat headed for the door to try and get his partner back.

"Razor, wait, you're not thinking of doing that are you?" Abby, asked getting out of her seat and walking over to the lone SWAT Kat.

With his hand on the door, Razor said simply. "Yes." Before opening the door.

"Wait, maybe there is another way to open the dimensional hole, give me a few hours to read through the books, surely there has to be a better way." Abby announced, she had a rough idea of the SWAT Kats plan and knew it wasn't rational, she could tell he was troubled and not thinking straight.

The cinnamon coloured SWAT Kat looked back at Abby, he sighed. "Ok, Dr. Sinian, I'll wait an hour only though, if I haven't got a call by then, I'll go with that plan." He gestured to the book still on her desk and open. "Here, use this communicator to contact me." After handing Dr. Sinian a communicator that resembled a walkie-talkie, a red and blue walkie-talkie, Razor left the museum and went to back to the Hanger but on his way got a call from Calico Briggs.

"Razor, come in, Hard Drive is back and trying to steal defences secrets again he's at Pumadyne." Came Callies voice over the Cyclotrons' radio.

"I'm on it." Razor replied changing his course from the Hanger to Pumadyne.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Chapter 3:** It Begins.

**Note:** Memories are _italicized._

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the lateness with this and how short it is, writers block struck me next chapter will be longer and have some action.  
Thank you too, **Cody Furlong, JB Furlong** (on swatkats . us) and **Manx** (on swatkats . us) for reviewing means a lot you take the time to review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the **SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron** or any characters unless it's an OC of mine but none are in this story they are all characters © to Hanna-Barbera Productions and Turner Program Services.

Once at Pumadyne Razor couldn't see any sign of disturbance not even the alarm was sounding, he checked the Cyclotron's radar not even the silent alarm was triggered, the cinnamon SWAT Kat just shrugged it off things seemed quite before and later proven something was up.

Getting off the bike he favoured his right leg just slightly, he didn't want to let the techno weasel or any other villain for that matter to know he was wounded, he knew they'd use that against him, he looked around the area as he stood outside the gates of Pumadyne, no guards not a soul, that in its self told the slim kat something was wrong.

He opened the gate and to his surprise with one gentle push it opened, something was defiantly wrong, Pumadyne was one of the most secure places in MagaKat City, and so it should be with all the deadly weapons it holds and that a created there.

Getting his Glovatrix ready the smaller SWAT Kat cautiously walked in, he made his way to the guard station by the gate, it was unoccupied. "It's not break time, so where's the guards?" Razor asked himself not expecting to get an answer, however he did.

"There on a permanent break." Came the last voice Razor was expecting.

"Dark Crud!" Razor growled expecting to hear from Hard Drive not the purple villain.

Standing firmly the slim SWAT Kat looked around Glovatrix ready if he showed his hooded face.

But Dark Kat kept himself hidden and well, he laughed demonically as he watched from a monitor he had wired up to the security cameras of Pumadyne. "What's the matter SWAT Kat? You seem frightened." The large villain chuckled as he watched the lone SWAT Kat search for him tensely.

Razor looked at his Glovatixs' screen to see if it could pick Dark Kat up or Hard Drive but it didn't show either not even a Creepling.

"You don't scare me Dark Crud, if I'm showing fear, it's not fear of you and you're the coward that's hiding." Razor growled, not thinking straight at the moment.

Dark Kat could tell the slimmer SWAT Kat was venerable, and he took advantage of that while he could. "Take him down, but don't kill him yet, we want him to suffer nice and slow." He said into a radio chuckling slightly.

On the other end of the radio was the 'Sky Pirate' herself Turmoil. "I'm not promising you anything." She replied annoyed, she wasn't use to taking orders only giving them and she didn't like taking them but she wanted revenge on the city and her traitorous 'Top-Gun T-Bone.'

"Let's catch ourselves a SWAT Kat." She grinned as she spoke to her crew, most of them had rejoined their captain all in all she had thirty-two of her old crew back but only ten with her now.

"Yes, Ma'am." The red-head lieutenant said to her commander as she got her gun and the other officers ready.

"Let's see if this freaks tranquilizer really works, if not, let's bring him in our way." Turmoil said with a grin across her face as she held up a small dart.

At that the she-kats moved with ninja like stealth, they had become quite the sneaky she-kats thanks to some training from Dark Kat's ninja-kats.

With a radio jammer and stealth they were undetectable to the slim SWAT Kat and his Cyclotrons' radar.

Razor looked around, he was hesitant, he didn't want to walk to fast and show he was wounded, pushing a button on the side of his helmet the cinnamon tom-kat could now see in inferred.

'I see you.' Razor thought to himself grinning slightly as his inferred picked up Turmoil and her crew.

Looking around quickly devising a plan the slim kat lifted his right arm up and fired his Glovatrix's grappling hook up to the roof of a nearby building and reeling himself up he quickly made his way to a ventilator shaft, using the Turbo-Blades he cut his way into it.

Turmoil's lieutenant had already made her way into the same building Razor was now on the roof of with the rest of the she-kats, by Turmoils orders.

Turmoil herself used a grappling hook gun that was strapped to her belt to get onto the roof and face the SWAT Kat.

"What's the matter cleaver kat, don't like reunions?" She spoke with pure hatred in her voice however she was disappointed, T-Bone was the one she wanted to get her revenge on more but for now she'll settle for the slimmer of the two vigilantes.

Razor froze with the now fully cut out piece of metal that once was part of the vent shaft in his paws, there was no mistaking that voice, he slowly turned to face the she-kat, making sure the voice wasn't in his head, he expected to run into her again but not like this, not after a call about Hard Drive only to get Dark Kats voice and now to see Turmoil, it was his and T-Bone's fear that the mega villains of MegaKat City would one day team up and now it looked like that day had come, with extremely bad timing, he knew without his partners help he had no chance. _(Note: get the lame joke there? XD)_

Razor looked on in shock and horror of the thought of that Mega Alliance, words just wouldn't come to him as he imagined how the city would be with the villains running it, kats would be suffering, dying.

"The silent type I see, well no matter." The she-kat grinned. "You'll soon be permanently silenced, you and that traitorous tom-kat, T-Bone." She let out a slight growl as she spoke the tabby's name.

The mention of his buddy knocked the slim SWAT Kat out of his shocked daze, he glanced back down the shaft, knowing by his inferred that Turmoil wasn't alone; he put two and two together.

"I don't think so, Turmoil." He said quickly firing a net from his Glovatrix, using the part of the vent he had as a shield from Turmoil's oncoming bullets, his net hit its target, trapping the captain, she let out an angry cry as she struggled against the net.

Running as much as he could to the edge of the building, Razor fired a grappling hook towards the ground at the bottom of a power line-poll, it wrapped around the poll a few times before it was securely wrapped, Razor then tied the other end of the rope after removing it from his Glovatrix to a short white poll to his right, he then glided down it and once on the ground he limply ran over to the Cyclotron.

Once on the bike he didn't waste time, he quickly took off out of Pumadyne heading down a dirt road that came off the main road leading to the weapons research centre.

Getting to the outskirts of MegaKat City without a hint of trouble, made the slim kat suspicious, so in the thought of being followed or tracked he headed for the Mountain area, last thing he wanted to do was lead the villains to the Salvage Yard.

Meanwhile Dark Kat laughed at his monitor as he watched the slim SWAT Kat; think he outsmarted Turmoil and her crew. "Foolish SWAT Kat." He chuckled as he picked up a radio on a small table that sat next to him, the large villain sat in a large arm chair that looked like it belonged in Medieval times. "Chop Shop, you know what to do, he's almost in range."

"Yeah, yeah." Chop Shop replied unamused, he had been waiting for what seemed like to him ages; it felt like ten hours when it had only been half an hour.

The Hyena-Kat let out a laugh when he finally seen the lone SWAT Kat coming his way. "It's shootin' time." He spoke through laughs as he got into position on an old tanker cannon that was mounted into the mount.

As he was ordered to do he aimed down at the ground, firing in front of the bike, in its path, making large craters, while just to the left of the laughing villain another tanker cannon was mounted and ready to fire at the bike.

Razor managed to dodge the craters rather easy until secondary fire came upon him, not showing on his radar he didn't see it coming until it was too late, a few rounds of small bullets hit the left side of the bike at extremely high speed and great force, they blew up on impact causing the slim SWAT Kat to get blown off the bike and onto the ground a few feet away from the now in pieces Cyclotron.


End file.
